


Capture my heart

by Ereri_lover897



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Assassination, Assassination Attempt(s), Bloody Kisses, Bottom Eren Yeager, Crying Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Eren Is a Little Shit, Eren is in Denial, Eventual Romance, Everyone Is Gay, Female Hange Zoë, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Hate Sex, Homophobic Grisha Yeager, Inspired by Music, Killing, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Swears, M/M, Mikasa Ackerman & Eren Yeager Are Siblings, Murder, Older Eren Yeager, POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Past Abuse, Play Fighting, Please Kill Me, Plot Twists, Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Road Trips, Rough Sex, Secrets, Semi-Public Sex, Shooting Guns, Shower Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Slow Burn, Smut, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Water Guns, We'll get through this, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 22:50:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15761325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ereri_lover897/pseuds/Ereri_lover897
Summary: Levi Ackerman has been one of the world's most skilled assassins as long as he can remember. He's also always been alone, and liked it that way.That is, until his boss forced a partner on Levi. Not just any partner, a hot-headed, loud mouthed boy who only cares about himself. Levi is stuck in a vicious cycle of starting his new life with the younger boy, not only learning to work together. But both have to work as a team. And bonding in ways they didn't think was possible.





	Capture my heart

**Chapter One**

* * *

  "Visual on target 134 West street"

  Target locked, eyes focused, the wind blew quietly through my hair. One quick shot, and my target on the ground would fall. I loved the silence right before the shots rang out, the quiet before the calm. It was so unique and interesting how one moment a body could be breathing, working, and processing perfectly fine. The next minute, it's drained and empty. Nothing but a corpse. 

  I've been this way for as long as I can remember. A killer, a cold-blooded assasin. I didn't kill for fun, rather it was to live. I was only six when two killers broke into our house and murdered my mother. After that I was completely alone, for about a year. Taking care of myself each and every day fighting to survive. Until my boss Erwin Smith found me, he took me in and introduced me to the world of assasins. Their was something alluring about it, something inticing about the secrets they kept. Silent killers of the darkness. I had instantly warmed up to Erwin, considering him a father figure he taught me everything I needed to know. Even at seven, I was placed in with the adult assadins. Moving up the ranks each and every day, after every kill. 

  The older I got, I earned a name for myself. My name was; "The silent killer." I was swift, so fast you never saw me coming. By age 17, I had assassinated more people than even Erwin himself did. The only thing that separated me from the rest was I was completely alone. It was my own choice, I didn't want to be tied down. I fought for myself and nobody else, even Erwin argued non-stop constantly trying to give me partners. But each partner he assigned me with, I denied them, eventually Erwin stopped trying. So argumentivly I've never had a partner, nor will I ever want one. 

  Love was a forgein concept for me, even when my mother was still alive. She was a prostitute. I had figured growing up, that the man that killed my mother was a man who wanted sex from her but she didn't give it to him. My father never existed in the picture, I was the product of an affair and if I asked my mom, shed simply tell me not to bring it up. The only family love I've known is from Erwin, he was basically my protector in this messed up world. The only one to save me in the hell I was in, and bring me into a world of acceptance. I had no trust for anyone or anything, even after Erwin saved me. 

  That's how I wound up where I was at now, hanging over the edge of a building. Sniper scope pointing at my target walking on the ground. Erwin warned me about this specific mission, with it being one of the goveners Senate's, it was potentially dangerous but he knew I had been through worse. 

  Thoughts clouded my mind as I slid my finger carefully over the trigger of my sniper. Nearly jumping out of my skin when my phone rang, interrupting the silence and causing me to lose my target. Disappointment filled me as he got away. Anger now overriding my emotions, causing me throw my sniper down and growl in frustration. The moment I answered the phone, I wished I hadn't. 

  "Levi!" a shrill but deep voice rang through the phone and I instantly knew who it was. It was a girl I grew up with in the assassination academy named Hange, and argumentivly one of the craziest people I've ever met. She was loud, annoying, and had some obsession with dead bodies. 

   "I swear to god shitty-glasses, if you made me lose my target because you wanted to introduce me to another one of your dead bodies so help me God. I will shove those glasses so far up your ass you won't be able to walk normal for a week." 

  Hanges laugh bellowed through the phone, anyone who didn't know her would think she was a boy just by the sound of her voice. After Hange finally stopped laughing she spoke quickly before hanging up. 

  "Just come the underground building I have a surprise for you." I didn't get another word in, storming off quickly as the phone clicked. I shoved the device in my pocket and took off to the underground building I've come to know as our 'assassination base' A place where assassins were raised, taught, and given assignments at. It's been the only home I've ever known and I didn't mind it. 

  After finally reaching the building my footsteps became quicker. Whatever Hange wanted I was going to give her a peice of my mind. Who did she think was? making me lose my target, giving me a "suprise", I hated surprises, and Hange. But when I stepped into the building, shitty-glasses was nowhere to be found. I soon figured it was some type of trick she had up her sleeve, so I became cautious every step now slow and steady. Usually some assassin is walking around the building in the halls, but it was dead silent this time. My hand flew to my gun when an unfamiliar voice was heard deeper in the hall, it was coming from Erwins room. 

  I tried not to jump to conclusions as I crept closer to Erwins office door, listening quietly. The person laughed on the other end, so Erwin didn't seem to be in danger. Maybe I should have just turned around before it was to late. Until the door swung open nearly slamming me in the face. An unfazed and very excited Hange greeted me blocking the person behind her. I expected that of shitty glasses, but what I didn't expect when I shoved past her, was that id come face to face with the most beautiful ocean eyes I had ever seen. Ocean eyes that belonged to a boy obviously younger than me that had messy brown hair and a smug smile that spelled 'trouble'. There was a michevious glint in his eyes that I didn't like. 

  "Levi, this is your new partner, Eren Jeager. I hope you guys can learn to work together." Erwins deep voice startled me, causing me to draw out my pistol pulling it out as I held it against my side. There was no way I needed a partner, I didn't want one. Not now, not ever. 

  "Erwin, what the hell is this, I don't want a partner and you know that." I snarled at him, crossing my arms with the pistol still in my hand. Ready to fire it if possible. 

  "Levi, I understand. But you've been alone far to long, and it's time you finally find someone that matches up to you." I could have lost it from laughter at Erwins words, first he sticks me with this kid, then assumes that the little brat can match up to me. Just looking the boy up and down I knew he wasn't shit. I squeezed the bridge of my nose sighing quietly, my anger quickly directing to Hange as I spun around to her. 

  "Okay shitty glasses, first you make me lose my fucking target, need I remind you it was super important. You tell me I have a surprise, then I come here and you and Erwin have set up some stupid gig with a goddamn bratty kid that's supposedly my "partner."

   My voice was raising, even more so that Hange still had that shit eating grin on her face. But before she could respond, the voice from the brat echoed behind me, I tried to ignore how silky and smooth it was. 

  "Damn, you already hate me and you haven't even seen my skills" I spun around quicker than lightening, dispelling one of my knives and throwing it at Erens head. Instead of it hitting him like I hoped, in a matter of seconds he caught the blade between his fingers, flawlessly and perfectly. I didn't want to admit he had fast reflexes, but I wanted nothing more than to knock that stupid smile off his face at the moment.

  "Erwin I don't care if this kid is the most powerful brat, I don't want a partner. Case closed."

   Without another word, I shoved past Hange walking out the door, leaving them all behind. I wanted nothing more than to be alone, I didn't need anyone. I didn't need a partner, I didn't need some shitty brat following me around. It was always me, myself, and I. Not me, myself, and mr.fast reflexes. Storming into my room I slammed the door and fell on the bed. Silence was all that was heard except my shallow breathing, as the ceiling spun, flashbacks of the boy exposed itself into my mind. 

The only way I'd ever partner with him, was over my dead body. 

 


End file.
